


Cocky

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cocky Jensen, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate to Love, Jealous Jared, Law School, M/M, Rich Jensen Ackles, Shower Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Jared went into law school thinking it would be a lot like college - boy was he wrong. It was nothing like it at all. For one thing, his threadbare clothes stood out a lot more in the hallowed halls of Stanford Law School. For another, there had been no one like Jensen Ackles when he went to college. Jared was glad for that. Jensen was everything Jared hated - rich, hedonistic and spoiled.And beautiful. He really couldn't forget that - no matter how hard he tried.Written for the J2 Reversebang for 2019.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	Cocky

**Title: **Cocky  
**Artist:[ emmatheslayer](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/)**  
**Rating: **NC-17  
  
**A/N: **So, this is a meaningful story about the pressures of going to law scho- ugh fine, it's porn.*shrugs*

I loved this prompt and was thrilled to get to work with my amazing artist again. Check out all her amazing work by clicking her name, or going **[HERE](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/)**. Just don't forget to come back and read our story, too! :D

All thanks as always to my amazing editor. I'd be lost without you. lol 

** ** ** **

** **Cocky** **

Jared didn’t always feel like he didn’t belong. It wasn’t anything new to him, and it wasn’t like he was completely out of place, but still, there were days he wondered if anyone would actually notice if he disappeared. A cackling laugh drew Jared’s attention to the door.

_Ackles_.__ Of course. He’d probably notice Jared was gone. After all, who would he hate if Jared wasn’t around?

Jared started grad school thinking he had the world by the tail. He was smart, funny and had breezed through most all of his college courses. How different could law school be?

Both the long and short answer were pretty much the same: very different. Jared wasn’t the richest of students, that was for sure, but it hadn’t mattered so much in undergrad because everyone was in the same boat - eating the food from the school eateries and cheap snacks so they could save for those all important drinking parties. His threadbare tees and worn jeans had looked like everyone else’s. He’d made good friends and had good times.

He didn’t think he was unreasonable for expecting law school would be much different. In fact, it had started out quite well. The Stanford campus was beautiful and he’d had his route down within a week. He’d been lucky in the housing lottery and his roommate was nice and quiet. He was friendly, but kept to himself enough to let Jared study in private. He was excited and nervous and proud.

And then Jensen Ackles showed up.

Jensen was apparently king of the campus. He showed up three days later than everyone else and the news spread through campus like a wildfire. It was another week before Jared met Jensen, though he’d heard plenty about him.

22 year old Jared was carnival taffy stretched in the scorching heat, long and lanky and lean. 25 year old Jensen was chiseled and coiffed and smooth - slick enough that nothing stuck, no matter how hard people tried. When they met, it went something like this:

Jared was leaving The Axe & Palm restaurant and Jensen was going in. Jensen came to a complete stop as Jared brushed past him. Their eyes met and Jared could feel his interest like a physical touch. He quickly took in Jensen’s expensive jacket and stone jaw, his roving green eyes and his full pursed mouth.

He was one of the most attractive people Jared had ever met, and his innate shyness kicked in full stop. He blushed and dropped his head, scurrying quickly away from the restaurant and Jensen’s too sharp gaze. He couldn’t help one quick glance back, though, and Jensen was still staring, a smirk on his face and fire in his eyes.

Jared huffed and promised himself he wouldn’t fall into Jensen’s trap. He didn’t realize exactly how much of a struggle that would be, though. Every time they met, Jensen used every excuse to touch Jared or to brush as much of his body against Jared as he could.

Jared was becoming saturated in Jensen’s warm, expensive smell and his smooth, freckled skin. Jensen may as well have been beckoning Jared every time he entered a room, but Jared knew better. He wasn’t about to be another notch in Jensen’s undoubtedly expensive bedpost.

No, Jensen was wasting his time, and Jared was wasting his being worried that Jensen would keep after him. It wasn’t a week until Jared came out of the bathroom at a party only to be confronted with the sight of Jensen with his tongue down some busty bimbo’s throat. He snarled before he could stop it and stomped out of the apartment.

He missed the contemplative look on Jensen’s face as he watched Jared leave. He didn’t know it, but Jensen had just struck the first blow in an ongoing struggle that would continue for months. People noticed after a while. They had no idea what exactly was going on, but they were happy to take bets about it. Last he checked, there was 50 to 1 odds that it would be Jensen that would be the one to end it.

All he needed was a chance.

**

Jensen was smart. Too smart. He loved to pretend he was all flash and no substance - a pretty rich boy who only got where he was because of Daddy’s money and Mother’s good looks. There was some truth to that, of course, Jensen’s pinky ring probably cost more than every scrap of clothing Jared owned - but all of Jensen’s outward bravado hid a very smart man.

Jensen had exemplary grades and had been published in the Stanford Law Review for each of the last two years of his degree program. Jared knew this because he’d just been published - one year earlier than Jensen. He smirked to himself as he read over the proof for his article. He couldn’t wait until Jensen heard.

There was a knock on his door not quite two hours later. A man he’d never met smiled at him as he opened up.

“Hey, Jensen wants to see you, man. Let’s go.”

“Excuse me?”

“Chop chop, I’ve got places to be.”

“I’m not…”

The man physically shifted Jared and closed Jared’s door behind him. “He’ll make it worth your while, okay? It’s bad enough I had to play pick up man for his newest little twinky obsession, you know?”

Jared was so angry all he could do was sputter. _Make it worth his while? What the fuck? Twinky obsession? _Jared wished he’d never met Jensen Ackles. _You haven’t actually met him, though his mind supplied gleefully. Now’s your chance._

The man continued. “Just get in the car. Everything will be fine.”

Jared went. It was time Jensen Ackles got a little comeuppance, and Jared was going to be the one to deliver it.

*

Twenty minutes later, the man shoved Jared into a plush apartment and directed to go find Jensen in the second room on the right. He stormed down the hall and flung the door open. It bounced against the wall.

Jared immediately screeched to a halt when he realized that he was smack dab in the middle of Jensen’s bathroom - and that Jensen was naked and in the shower. Jensen was clearly shocked for a moment when he saw Jared, but pulled himself together quickly.

With a crooked smile, he leaned back against the shower wall and slid the door open. Jared took a moment to take in the size of the shower and the pulse of the multiple shower heads. He deliberately avoided Jensen’s body and settled his eyes somewhere above his head.

“Padalecki,” Jensen said lazily.

Jared could just make out the slow movement of Jensen’s arm in his peripheral vision. _Was he really nonchalantly masturbating while Jared stood here? How dare he! _Jared dropped his eyes then to confirm.

Jensen just stood there, skin wet and glistening, with his cock in his hand and a challenge in his eyes. Jared took him up on it.

Jared stripped quickly and efficiently and barged into Jensen’s space. Jensen countered, corralling Jared into the corner of the stall. Jensen braced his hands on the tiles, caging Jared in as the warm water pelted them both from multiple spots above and from the side.

Steam billowed up between the small space between them and Jared stared down at Jensen, his chest heaving, silent. A hunger like he’d never known flashed through his gut and he reached out, grasping onto Jensen's slick hip. He pulled him forward, Jensen instinctively moving in for a kiss, but Jared kept his face away, pushing his hips forward just enough that he could rub the length of his hard cock up against Jensen's, their skin stuttering in the drag and pull of the water.

Jensen groaned through clenched teeth and then dipped his head down to lick up the water that had gathered in the hollow of Jared's collarbones. Jared moaned and Jensen could feel it vibrate his tongue as he dragged it across Jared’s throat before pausing at his pulse to sink his teeth barely into Jared’s skin.

Jared tugged Jensen even closer then and shoved his hips more firmly into Jensen’s. It was Jensen’s turn then to moan, before he reached one hand between them and cupped both cocks in his hand until they were pressed, flesh to flesh, then tugged hard on Jared’s hair, pulling him down so they were breath to breath, as well.

Jensen's hips stuttered forward and he moaned into the crook of Jared's neck, sipping at the water sluicing down his skin. And he wanted Jared writhing and he wanted him begging, but his body longed for release already.

He trailed his hands up over Jared’s arms, sliding through the water and flipping him quickly. Jared cried out in surprise and stiffened, but Jensen pressed him to the wall. Jared's hands came up to the slippery tile to brace himself and he looked back over his shoulder at Jensen, feeling his breath lodge deep in his chest at the look on Jensen's face. He brushed his sodden bangs from his face and dropped his forehead against the wall.

“Relax, Jared. Let me in.”

Jared knew Jensen didn’t just mean his body. He could hear Jensen’s breath echoing hollow in the shower, and he breathed deep and arched his back, thrusting his ass into Jensen’s crotch. Jensen’s hands found Jared’s hips, gripping tight and pulling him in further. Jared was unsure for a moment, but then Jensen buried his face in Jared’s ass and Jared called out again, one hand slapping against the tile as Jensen dove in, feasting on Jared’s crack from his back to his balls.

Jared was gasping and Jensen had a death grip on the cheeks of Jared’s ass, holding him open for Jensen’s greedy lips and tongue. Jared spread his legs as best he could while still maintaining his stance on the slippery shower floor. Jensen took advantage, sliding a shoulder under one of Jared’s thighs to give him even more room.

Jared shuddered violently, his fingers scrabbling against the smooth tiles. The sudden intrusion of Jensen’s slicked finger was a shock, but Jared rocked back against it without a second thought. Jensen added another and another still, filling Jared but holding them still.

He leaned a bit further and gave Jared’s balls more attention. Jared tried to fuck back on Jensen’s surprisingly thick fingers, but Jensen gave him no purchase and Jared floundered, pushing against Jensen and the wall. Jensen growled but didn't move.

"J-Jensen," Jared spat, too close to becoming overwhelmed.

“Ask me for what you want,” Jensen demanded.

Jared balked, struggling for some kind of control. Jensen would not give.

“Jensen,” Jared said, his voice so low Jensen could barely hear him over the rush of the water. “Jensen please.”

“Ask me for what you want,” Jensen repeated.

Jared raged. “Fuck me,” he demanded.

Jensen again stayed very still, and Jared began to move.

Jensen laughed, low and dark and gritty, and stood suddenly. In what seemed like one fluid move, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Jared gasped in shock at the feel of Jensen’s thick cock pushing, pushing, forcing itself through muscle, gliding along flesh.

Jensen pressed Jared bodily into the tile, plastered to his back, skin to skin.

“Please,” Jared chanted his voice cracked and split right down the middle.

“Tell me,” Jensen answered. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to stop talking,” Jared growled. “I want you to move.”

“Careful, Padalecki, you might get more than you’re bargaining for.” And if that didn’t describe their relationship more perfectly than anything else, Jared didn’t know what did.

“Jensen,” Jared demanded again.

“Alright, sweetheart. You asked for it.” Jensen shifted, kicking Jared’s ankles until his feet slid further apart on the wet tiles. He then wrapped his arms under and then back over Jared’s shoulders, pulling him down and in. Jared flailed, off balance, and Jensen began to jackhammer into him at a pace guaranteed to set Jared on fire.

Jared flung his head back as best he could, and could feel it connect somewhere on Jensen’s face. Jensen cursed and squeezed his arms even tighter, twisting Jared even further. Jared struggled against Jensen’s hold, but it only served to drive Jensen’s cock deeper into Jared’s body.

He moaned viciously, spurred on by Jensen’s dark laugh from behind him and the slam of Jensen’s pelvis against his ass. “I hate you so…fucking….much,” Jared gasped.

“No you don’t,” Jensen said.

Jared’s only answer was to wrap his hand around his hard, leaking cock. He could feel Jensen like a pole to the gut and he jacked himself in counterpoint to Jensen’s wildly varying thrusts.

“Tell me, Jared,” Jensen demanded.

“Tell you what,” Jared spat.

“Tell me you don’t hate me.”

“Ah, fuck. I…fine, Jensen. I don’t…I don’t hate you.”

“Jared.”

Jared could feel Jensen’s thighs tighten and his stomach muscles started to contract.

“Yes, Jensen, yes. Come on.”

Jensen gave one last big push and locked his teeth into Jared’s shoulder as he came deep inside of Jared.

Jared cried out and followed close behind.

Jensen sagged against Jared's back, only the wall in front of Jared keeping them upright. Jensen buried his face in Jared’s back and they both slowly slid down the slick wall and shifted, Jared flinching as his ass touched the hard floor.

It smelled like soap and sex and the heat of the still warm shower lulled them as they sat at opposite sides from each other. Jensen’s eyes were half closed and Jared could have taken a nap right there if it stayed quiet enough.

So of course it didn’t stay quiet at all.

“So, the Law Review your first year, huh?” Jensen said out of the blue. “That’s quite the accomplishment.”

Jared bolted upright. After all this, that’s what Jensen had to say? Jared should have fucking known. He stormed out of the shower and threw on his clothes, ignoring Jensen’s shocked exclamations behind him.

“Jared! What’s going on?”

Jared was dressed and heading out of the house when Jensen caught up to him and jerked him around.

“What’s wrong, Jared? What did I do?”

“I should have fucking known,” Jared hissed. “This wasn’t about me at all. You’re just mad that I got published before you did.”

“What? Jared no…”

Jared threw open the door, and Jensen lunged to stop him. Jared pivoted and shoved Jensen away from him. Jensen’s bewildered face as he sprawled out on the floor was the last thing Jared saw.

*

There were several messages from an unknown number by the time Jared got home, and he didn’t even bother to wonder how Jensen knew how to reach him. He didn’t read any of them, but he didn’t delete them either. Jensen and Jared saw each other several times over the next few weeks, and Jared turned away every time. It was never fast enough to miss the hurt and confusion on Jensen’s face.

_Well,_ Jared thought,_he’s a pretty good actor if none of this is true, I’ll give him that. Maybe… _

The next time Jared saw him, he didn’t turn away. Jensen sent him a sad smile and Jared sent a little wave in return.

**

Jared hated parties. They were full of too many drunk horny people, which used to be just fine with Jared. Now, however, all he was interested in was a rich, spoiled asshole named Jensen. It really pissed him off.

Oh, look, speak of the devil. Jared had just barely glanced around when he noticed his nemesis, shining like a fucking beacon in the middle of the crowd of people on the dance floor. Snarling, he started toward Jensen before he could even think twice.

Jensen froze when Jared reached around him, then turned to glance at whoever it was who dared touch him, and his eyes widened. Jared took a chance and leaned forward. He raised both eyebrows and shouted over the music, "Ditch your friends and let’s go do something more fun."

It wasn’t even close to what he’d wanted, or intended, to say, but clearly it’s what he meant all along.

Jensen smiled, but kept dancing, grinding their chests together as he latched onto the waist of Jared's pants, his smile widening and sharpening, a wolf in everything, lost in the idea that Jared was his little lost sheep.

Jared flashed him a grin as he threw back the last of his drink and grabbed Jensen by his collar, dragging him through the crowds out into the street. Jensen seemed nervous suddenly, like the reality of Jared's sudden appearance was too much, too surprising, too right.

“My place or yours?”

“Yours. It’s much closer.”

They was no chatter on the short walk to Jared's apartment, just an overwhelming need and want permeating the spaces between them, following them in a haze of lust as they walked quickly along the street.

The walk was only a few minutes, but by the time they reached the door Jared was raring to go. He unlocked the door and pulled Jensen inside in a single motion, locking the door behind them. Jensen's eyes widened, and Jared was on the move. Their lips met suddenly, and for once, Jared wasn’t the only one that couldn’t seem to catch his breath.

Jensen pushed Jared away, breathing hard, "we should go to your bedroom, I don't want your roommate to walk in on us."

Jared merely smiled and kissed Jensen again.

They were still up against the door, and Jared could see the rest of the night playing out like a movie, frame by frame flickering to life before his eyes. Jared pulled them towards the bedroom, stumbling and discarding clothes haphazardly as they went, leaving a trail from the hallway to his room. By the time they reached the bed they were both naked.

Jared pushed Jensen onto the bed and straddled him, his breath ragged with excitement and Jared could feel Jensen’s cock against his ass. He pushed back, rubbing against it until Jensen rocked up. He ignored it after that, hooking his feet over Jensen’s thighs to hold him flat.

Once Jensen knew what he expected, he spent his time laving Jensen’s neck with kisses and nibbles. He slid further down, focusing his efforts on Jensen’s nipples, doing his best to leave them pebbled and sensitive. Jensen's eyes were feverish with desire and need and Jared felt like he had the fireworks in his gut.

He loved the feeling of power that came from having Jensen underneath him. It made his cock even harder, and it was dripping, dripping, dripping, leaving a pool of desire and want everywhere it touched on Jensen’s skin.

Without warning, Jared flipped them around on the bed, pushing on Jensen's head to direct him where he wanted him the most - toward his aching cock.

Jensen was quick to comply and it was merely a matter of time before Jensen's soft, plush mouth engulfed the head of Jared’s cock. Jared steeled himself against the desire to buck his hips, to drive his dick even further into Jensen’s mouth and into his throat. Jensen looked up at him then, knowing full well what was going through Jared’s mind.

He simply opened his mouth and delved his hands under Jared’s hips, encouraging him to do what he wanted so badly to do. Jared grasped at Jensen’s perfect hair and complied. Jensen took it everything Jared gave him like he was getting paid for it, and Jared was suddenly and irrationally __furious__.

Jensen was clearly good at what he was doing and Jared hated each and every person that Jensen had ever had his mouth around. His grip on Jensen’s hair tightened and he could see Jensen tense, thinking Jared was close. Instead, Jared pulled him off, still holding Jensen’s hair in one hand and his own hard cock in the other.

Visions of Jensen on his knees for other faceless men, one after the other, flooded Jensen’s mind and he growled. He could see that Jensen was confused, but was willing to go along with whatever was going on. Jared quickly stripped his cock once, then again, spreading his pre-come into his skin, then he stepped forward, avoiding Jensen’s still open mouth and slapping Jensen across the cheek with his dick instead.

_Only mine_, he wanted to tell Jensen, but he knew better. Jensen wasn’t his. Not for anything more than this. Maybe after this was done, not even for that anymore.

He felt untethered at that, like he was trying his hardest to hold on to something made of so much thin air. He shook it off, concentrating on being tied to the right here and right now of it all. He grabbed Jensen and put him right where he wanted him - on his back with his legs draped over Jared’s shoulders.

He gave Jensen no time - no time to breathe or comment and, once Jared had worked his long thick cock into him, no time to adjust. He pushed in carefully but steadily, a long smooth shove that ended with Jared balls deep, drinking in Jensen’s groans of pleasure and pain.

He could feel Jensen flexing around him, and he was warm and slick and perfect. Jared set up a slow, steady pace that he knew from experience would drive a man crazy. Jensen pushed against him and then, when that didn’t work, tried to pull him in. He ground up as much as he could and manhandled Jared as much as Jared would let him, but Jared’s pace didn’t alter.

Jensen began to growl in frustration and then yell in anger. Jared ignored him and did what he wanted to. Jensen’s voice had gone deep, worn rough by effort and desire. Jared wouldn’t be changed.

Jensen came just like that, Jared’s huge cock in his ass and his own cock sliding rough against the sheets and Jared’s long thin fingers. Only then did Jared double down, pounding into Jensen as his asshole was still contracting. It was too much, too uncomfortable and Jensen cursed Jared even as he was moaning.

Jared pulled out and came all over Jensen’s ass and his still gaping hole. His. Jared was all over him and inside him, and he was his. Too bad Jensen had no idea.

Jensen mumbled something and rocked his soft cock against Jared’s hand, but Jared pulled away, leaning down and making himself comfortable against Jensen’s legs. Jensen made a faintly questioning sound, but it caught in his throat as Jared started to lick up his own come from Jensen’s body.

Jensen moaned loudly as Jared cleaned him, focusing carefully on his stretched hole.

“Oh, Jared, fuck.”

“Maybe later,” Jared said, finishing his clean up. Jensen humped halfheartedly against the sheets a few more times, then slumped, his body boneless and covered with sweat.

“Yeah,” he said dreamily. “Yeah.”

**

Jared didn't normally cuddle after sex, but this had been probably one of the best sexual experiences he ever had, and most certainly one of the most intense. This had never been the plan with Jensen, but in his sated haze, Jared found he couldn’t bring himself to complain.

Not even a little bit. Not about any of it. Not at all.

Jensen cuddled close and threw an arm over Jared’s waist. The sound of Jared’s roommate clomping around the living room as he came in for the night boomeranged around Jared’s room. The silence stretched thin and taut.

“You know an apartment off campus would be a lot better than this.”

“You think?”

“Mmhmm. More quiet and you can either live alone, or, you know, choose your own roomie.”

Jared hummed.”I should look for next semester.’

Jensen stilled, “I might know of a place.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. It’s in a great location.”

“And the roommate?”

Jensen was silent for a split second. “He’s pretty hot,” he said hesitantly. “Kind of a dick sometimes, but I think he’s a pretty good guy.”

Jared flipped over and studied Jensen in the lamplight. They’d taken a weird, fucked up road to get here, but here they were. Jared was shy and resentful and obsessed and Jensen was petty and spoiled and aloof. But they were here - drenched in sweat and come and a hesitant hope for the future.

Jared reached out. Touched sweat slick skin. Dreamed about what was to come.

“I think so, too,” he finally answered. “I think so too.” 


End file.
